


В грозовую ночь

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Как же хорошо, что никого из их отряда ещё не убили, что ему самому пока не пришлось стрелять.





	В грозовую ночь

**Author's Note:**

> время действия — сентябрь 1943 года.  
> Springfield M1903 — штатная винтовка армии США во время Второй мировой войны.

Хватило совсем немногого, чтобы окончательно осознать: настоящая война отличается не только от детских игр во дворе и от того, что пишут в книгах, но и от учений в лагере Маккой. Яркие агитки с улыбающимися солдатами, фронтовые хроники под бравурную музыку, звучные лозунги — всё это выветрилось у сержанта Барнса из головы ещё в те дни, когда 107-й пехотный перебрасывали с Сицилии на полуостров: они-то хоть почти спокойно высадились в Таранто, а вот ребятам, отправленным в Салерно, не повезло.  
Сержант Барнс старался пореже вспоминать, как радист принимал сообщения о погибших. Как в штабе звучали имена, которые он узнал совсем недавно, за стойкой в сицилийском баре в каком-то маленьком городке — уже и не вспомнить, в каком. Они смеялись, болтали о мирной жизни, подпевали итальянским песням, хоть и не знали языка, и поднимали тосты за то, что Гитлер — дурак, раз не считает Южную Италию стратегически важной.  
Почти все они остались в Салерно.  
Вместо этого сержант Барнс старался чаще думать: как же хорошо, что никого из их отряда ещё не убили, что ему самому пока не пришлось стрелять. И ещё лучше — что ни один призывной пункт не принял Стива Роджерса.  
Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, было особенно тяжело. Южноитальянская ранняя осень — душная, тяжёлая, даже в Апеннинских горах, хотя сержант Барнс был уверен, что воздух здесь должен быть чистым и вольным. Нет, ни черта подобного: вся Европа пропахла порохом, кровью, металлом и солдатским потом. У их штаба было нечем дышать, даже в эту грозовую свежую ночь; а когда напарник отлучился в штаб, стало совсем невыносимо.  
Хреново лежать в секрете, вдали от остальных, прячась в кустах от ливня, вглядываясь в ночь сквозь прицел «Спрингфилда». Слишком много простора для мыслей, которые здесь только мешают. Слишком сильное ощущение, что ты на этой войне — совсем один, и так теперь будет всегда.  
Или до тех пор, пока не встретишься снова с оставшимися в Салерно.  
И сержант Барнс сдавленно материл сырость, и стук дождя, и громовые раскаты, которые перестал отличать от дальних взрывов, и своё бесполезное дежурство. В прошлые ночи ничего не происходило, и в эту, казалось, тоже ничего не случится — кроме промокшего пуза и лёгкого насморка наутро.  
Он даже сначала не поверил, что в отблесках молний, примерно в шестистах ярдах от него, действительно мелькнул чей-то силуэт.

Сержант Барнс прильнул к прицелу. Перестал шевелиться вовсе.  
Надо же, всего пару часов назад они крутили самокрутки и обсуждали, что вон там была бы отличная позиция для снайпера. Что за ней надо следить лучше.  
И были правы.  
В следующей вспышке молнии обрисовались дрожащие тонкие ветки кустов — и снова тёмный силуэт, определённо человеческий, такой же одинокий, как сам сержант Барнс. Именно сейчас, когда напарник ушёл. Именно сейчас, когда мыслей было слишком много, когда форма липла к животу, когда дождь, как в китайской пытке, стекал сквозь камуфляжную сетку на кустах и долбил по темечку.  
Мыслей стало ещё больше, и они ударили в виски раскатом грома.

*** 

_— Стреляй, Стив._  
— Я не буду.  
Он и так почти не играл с другими ребятами, а теперь отказывался от такого веселья. Стоял, опустив руки, скрёб землю примитивной «винтовкой» — одной из тех, что грубо вырезал из дерева на потеху детворе папа Джимми из соседнего дома.  
— Я не буду стрелять, — повторил Стив, глядя на пленного «врага», которого выследил и изловил в кустах глазастый Баки.  
— Почему? Это же правило игры.  
— Он и так уже в плену. Зачем его убивать?  
— Ну, так же делают на войне. В этом смысл.  
— Не в этом. Я не хочу никого убивать.  
— Я тоже не хочу. Но так надо. Поэтому выстрелю я. 

*** 

У деревянной винтовки не было ни спускового крючка, ни прицела, ни затвора, но сержанту Барнсу показалось, что в руках у него именно она, а не «Спрингфилд». Грубая и бесполезная. Любая снайперская винтовка бесполезна, если из неё нельзя выстрелить.  
Когда молния вспыхнула снова, он почувствовал себя не только одиноким, но и совершенно беззащитным. Маленьким бруклинским мальчиком, который до этого самого момента не понимал, в чём смысл войны.  
Не в этом, Стив был прав.  
Не в этом, но так надо.  
Хорошо, что Стива Роджерса послали подальше во всех призывных пунктах.  
Он не выстрелит, он бы никогда не смог; значит, должен выстрелить Баки.  
Эта мысль дожила до третьей молнии. Потом никаких мыслей не осталось: не нужно ни о чём думать и ни о чём вспоминать, когда ты на настоящей войне, когда вы — один на один, и кому-то суждено остаться в забытой всеми могиле среди гор.  
Сержант Барнс нажал на спусковой крючок своего деревянного «Спрингфилда», и выстрел утонул в раскате грома, словно его и не было. Словно Баки и вправду стрелял из игрушечной винтовки: они не шумят, а то, что плечо дёрнулось, — так это он сам. Ведь так показывали в кинохрониках. Все мальчишки знали, что надо дёрнуться, когда выстрелишь.  
Это же правило игры.  
Сержант Барнс так и лежал в засаде с винтовкой, снова неподвижный, снова ни о чём не думающий — только теперь это не требовало усилий. Он внимательно наблюдал за кустами в прицел, настолько внимательно, что не заметил, как вернулся напарник и потряс его за плечо.  
Кусты в шестистах ярдах от их позиции так и не шевелились.

Утром, когда стало ясно, что никаких диверсантов поблизости больше нет, сержант Барнс напросился пойти с похоронной командой. Даже сам себе не объяснял зачем: просто шёл и шёл за ними, молча, все шестьсот три ярда, шмыгал носом и поправлял на плече слишком тяжёлый для деревянного «Спрингфилд».  
— Да вообще дерьмовая позиция, — вздохнули у него над ухом. Тронули тонкие ветки жиденького горного кустарника. — Как на ладони. Издалека как-то не так было.  
Сержант Барнс обошёл кусты, пока похоронная команда закуривала — ему не хотелось слушать эти рассуждения. Он вчера ночью сам доказал, что позиция дерьмовая.  
И тот, кому он это доказал, неуклюже лежал ничком за этими ненадёжными кустиками. Баки почему-то ждал, что диверсант окажется большим и тёмным, как ночной враг, а он почему-то был русоволосым и совсем не внушительным и винтовку обнимал, как девушку, с которой ещё не знаешь, что делать, и из-за дождливой ночи было тяжело понять, в грязи или в крови пачкаются пальцы, когда его переворачиваешь.  
— Чего ты там возишься, Барнс?  
Он не ответил.  
Он хотел бы посмотреть в глаза врагу, но угодил ему прямо в лоб, над левой бровью. Чёрт знает, зачем и почему хотел посмотреть. Может быть, потому, что не хотел убивать — просто так делают на войне. Просто этот парень был таким же, как он, был таким же, как те, что остались в Салерно, только в петличке у него — две забрызганных кровью угловатых молнии.  
И ему уже не было больно, когда он обдирал щёки, падая лицом в жёсткий кустарник, и он даже будто ещё улыбался страшной, иссиня-чёрной грязной улыбкой. Наверное, тоже вспоминал, как держать деревянную винтовку; наверное, думал об этом на мгновение дольше сержанта Барнса.  
— Первый? — раздалось из-за кустов с неожиданным будничным пониманием.  
— Первый.  
— Этого запомнишь, — прозвучало в ответ, пока Баки, уложив диверсанта на спину, пытался закрыть ему хотя бы уцелевший глаз, но только бестолково марал ладони тёмным.  
Не обязательно было это говорить.  
Не обязательно.  
Он запомнит и так. И этого парня с кровавой грозой в петличке. И следующего. И следующего за ним. Потому что это война, и здесь надо убивать, но смысл — не в этом.  
Потому что Стив был слишком прав, когда не мог выстрелить, и потому что Баки был тоже прав, стреляя вместо него.  
С правилами ничего не сделать.  
Но, пока сержант Барнс на войне, он будет запоминать их всех.


End file.
